


Attention

by pip1up



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, levi for like 1 second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip1up/pseuds/pip1up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin bangs someone hard on his desk. Spoiler alert- it's his knee. And Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> remember pemdas, kids: Please Excuse My Disastrously Awful Sediting job. but 4 real, i couldnt memorize the sally pizza thing or whatever so i used 'please excuse my dope ass swag.' anyways, yeah who knows what i shat out in those last few paragraphs it is 3 am and i dont think at 3 am. i clock out at like 11, thats it, im done 4 the day.
> 
> prompt from the snkkink meme(lov u):  
> Eren admires the Commander just as much as he does Captain Levi but unlike Levi, Erwin praises Eren/gives him gifts whenever he does a good job. Eren enjoys the attention and does whatever Erwin asks of him just so he can be praised. The Commander takes advantage of this

After about two weeks working with the boy, Erwin realized something was odd about him. Eren went far beyond obeying his commands; he practically waited on him hand and foot. He needed only to grimace slightly and Eren was right there asking if he needed any painkillers, a back massage, some water, anything. He was suspicious at first, but the poor kid just wasn't smart enough to plot anything without giving it away in the first five minutes. Involving anyone else to investigate his behavior further just seemed paranoid, so Erwin let him do as he pleased. He'd like to say that he'd never taken advantage of Eren's extreme willingness to do whatever he said, but that would be a lie. As commander of the Scouting Legion, he worked long hours and having someone to do errands was a great help. However, if Erwin was completely honest with himself, he should have done at least half the things he sent Eren out to do. But when Eren appeared in front of his desk with those shining turquoise eyes, asking to help, he always gave in. Maybe he was going soft from all this paperwork and planning. A long walk to clear his head might be in order. That would fix it.

Erwin was tapping a pen on his bottom lip, mulling over the thoughts running through his head. A knock on the office door jerked him back to the real world and his grip on the pen loosened. As it clattered to the floor, Erwin swiveled his chair to pick it up, ramming his knee into a corner of the desk in the process.

"Fuck," he hissed. A wooden desk might not have been as painful as a titan, but it still hurt like hell.

"Is now a bad time?" a muffled voice inquired from the other side of the door. Erwin couldn't help but smile a little.

"Come in, Eren."

Eren closed the door behind him and got comfortable in a chair in front of Erwin's desk. He was in there all too often, Erwin realized. The teen had already picked a favorite chair, the blue one to the left, and he sprawled out in it every time.

"Any particular reason for visiting today?" Erwin always tried to talk in a professional manner, but he had soon learned it was impossible with Eren. It felt stiff and unnatural to treat him as his young subordinate, even though that was exactly what he was. Erwin made the effort anyway.

"I finished everything Corporal Levi wanted me to do today, so I figured I'd see if you needed anything," Eren said. He stretched his arms up over his head, waiting for an answer.

Erwin halted for a fraction of a second, hating himself for loving the sliver of skin exposed as Eren's shirt rode up. Eren groaned when his back cracked and Erwin couldn't focus on anything else but that noise.

"Commander?" Eren questioned. He brought his arms down from the air.

"I apologize Eren, it's been a bit hectic lately. You said you've finished everything already? It's only about three o'clock."

"Yeah, I actually did. Corporal Levi looked really pissed, probably thought I'd skipped over a room or half-assed my cleaning."

"And did you?" Erwin asked, searching the teen's face for any signs that he wasn't telling the truth. He hoped he wouldn't have to face an angry Levi. He was never an easy person to deal with, even when he was in a good mood.

"Of course I didn't! I did everything perfectly, I swear," Eren looked a bit hurt.

"Just making sure Levi won't come after you. Or me, for that matter. I bet you did a great job, Eren," Erwin reassured him with a small smile. Eren positively beamed from the praise.

"Is there anything I can do to help, sir? You said things were hectic, and you do look a little stressed," Eren said. He had that look on his face, that look that Erwin couldn't quite decipher. It was a bit like he was asking for something, not like he was offering to do boring errands. Erwin sighed.

"What do you want from me?" Erwin asked with a sudden edge to his voice. It had been nagging at him for days, and every time Eren asked to help only frustrated him further.

"Huh?" Eren looked genuinely surprised and a bit taken aback. "What are you talking about, sir?"

"Don't play dumb. Why are you doing so much work for me? Surely you have better things to do than run papers around and fetch drinks. You know you don't have to earn my favor, right? You're not going to get handed over to the military police if that's what this is about." Erwin stared at the teen, trying to decipher something, anything, from his baffled face.

"No it's not that, commander, I just," Eren paused, cheeks tingeing red. He didn't make eye contact as he rushed out the last sentence. "I just really look up to you and admire you and I want to help you any way I can."

"Run that by me again, would you?" Erwin was more than a little confused.

"Well, I uh, I always looked up to Corporal Levi as a child, I mean, I heard all the stories, how could I not? And I guess when I joined the scouting legion, y'know, stuff gets around. And uh, I really admire your skill as a leader and please don't tell the Corporal but you're, um, you're a lot nicer than he is." Eren fidgeted in his seat.

Erwin was dumbfounded. This kid could turn into a fifteen meter tall titan for fuck's sake, and he was that embarrassed over admitting simple admiration. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm flattered, Eren. But honestly, you don't have to work so hard to please me." He smiled warmly at the teen. Eren frowned.

"You want me to leave?" he asked.

"That's not what I'm trying to say at all," Erwin quickly explained. "You may spend your free time however you wish, but surely there is something else you would rather do." He posed a questioning look at the teen.

"No sir, I just want to be of service to you." Eren's face and voice showed nothing but obedience.

"Very well then," Erwin rushed out his reply. The room felt a few degrees warmer as he struggled to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"Commander, you're looking kinda red, should I get some ice water? It is getting pretty deep into summer." Eren got up as he was talking, not looking for an answer. "I'll be back in a second."

Erwin took a deep breath and tried to forget the conversation. He tried to forget how submissive Eren looked, like he would do anything to please his commander. With his pink-dusted cheeks. And his lips, red from biting. His chestnut hair, the perfect length for pulling. Those eager eyes. Oh, how nice it would be to have that boy between his legs.

Erwin nearly jumped out of his skin when Eren barged back in. He had somehow opened the door with his elbow to avoid spilling the glasses of water and was now pushing it shut with his foot.

"I should've just knocked," Eren laughed and set down a water glass on the desk, sitting back with the other.

"Thank you, Eren," Erwin paused to down some water in hope that it would reduce the heat in his face, "that was very thoughtful of you." Eren's delighted expression sent a shock to his groin. Damn. He always looked so happy when praised, so content to do Erwin's bidding. Lately, he had been sending Eren on unnecessarily long errands just to get him away long enough to rub one out. He contemplated sending the boy to Levi. He would most likely have to stay and listen to the man lecture him on proper cleaning techniques or the importance of hygiene, but he didn't want to see Eren's crushed face when he was told to leave. Erwin knew it was best to solve this sooner rather than later, so he bit the proverbial bullet and hoped he wouldn't do anything worth regretting.

"You said previously that you wanted to help in any way you could. Would you be averse to, say, ah... how do I put this... Intimate favors? I assure you, I'd make it worth your while." Erwin asked, keeping his voice level despite his jumping nerves. He kept his face was stoic, but inside he was a mess. He feared he would scare Eren off, and the last thing he needed was to be labeled a sick old man.

"Really?" Eren breathed out, eyes wide. His tongue swiped across his lips.

"W-well," Erwin stuttered, not expecting the enthusiastic response at all. "It was a hypothetical question, I wouldn't- I mean-" He took a deep breath. So much for keeping his cool.

"Commander, I'd do anything to please you. Will you let me at least try?" Eren asked, his expression sincere.

Erwin didn't trust his voice to be steady. He nodded, trying not to be too enthusiastic but also trying to convey a definite 'yes.' He knew he looked like he had a metal rod shoved up his ass, but he had good reason to be on edge. His position couldn't be taken away, but he didn't want to soil his reputation. The scouting legion needed a leader that wouldn't scare off the already sparse field of recruits. But this was Eren, he reminded himself, the boy bent over backwards for him every day.

Before he knew it, Eren slid around the desk to get down on his knees and Erwin angled his chair to face him.

Just as Eren's hands started to move, a knock on the door jolted them both. Erwin's face went pale and Eren shot up right as Corporal Levi opened the door. He stopped and eyed them suspiciously.

"Commander Erwin was just showing me the data Hanji collected, sir," Eren covered quickly.

"You finished all your work," Levi stated, "and now you're over here working more. What the fuck, Eren?" He strolled up to the desk.

"Did you need anything, Levi?" Erwin asked, not wanting the two to squabble.

"Oh yeah, a letter from old man Pixis came for you. I figured I'd just bring it to you instead of having some shit-for-brains lose it." Levi smacked an envelope down on the desk and turned to leave. He wasn't any good at small talk.

"Thank you, Levi," Erwin shouted toward the already closing door. His footsteps disappeared down the hallway before the door even had time to properly close. Erwin exhaled when the door fell shut and they were once again alone.

"You covered for me." Erwin turned toward Eren, who had sat back down on the floor.

"Well, duh," Eren replied, "What was I supposed to say? 'Please leave, you're interrupting?' I don't think that would've gone over so well." Erwin couldn't help but laugh. Now he had no doubt about Eren's motives (or lack thereof).

"Alright then, you have a point," he smiled, and ruffled the boy's hair. "If you're still willing, you may continue where we left off."

"Yes sir," Eren grinned and settled himself between his commander's legs. His hands rubbed over muscled thighs and caressed the slight bulge of Erwin's crotch. Eren unzipped his commander's pants and leaned in closer to mouth at his cloth-covered erection.

Erwin gripped the arms of his chair tightly, resisting the urge to thread his fingers through his subordinate's hair and push his face further down.

"Am I doing okay?" Eren's lips moved against his underwear-clad dick, kissing and gently nipping the fabric. Erwin couldn't help but roll his hips into that sinful mouth.

"Yes, Eren, fuck. You're doing a damn good job. You're so good," Erwin babbled, his fingernails scraping the arms of the chair. He felt a deep groan against his erection and looked down to find Eren with his eyes shut and lips parted.

"Commander," Eren moaned, "I love it so much when you praise me." He looked up at Erwin and palmed himself through his pants, never letting his lips leave Erwin's need. He languidly used his tongue all over his bulge.

"Oh, do you?" Erwin breathed, "You like it when I tell you how fantastic you did? Why don't you get sucking and show me how much of a good boy you can be for me." Erwin's hands finally found their way to Eren's head and tugged gently as the teen pulled the tight fabric down, releasing his cock.

Eren's mouth rushed to the reddened head and he kissed it sloppily, spreading the gathering fluid across his lips. He whimpered when he felt hands knotting in his hair and pulling hard.

"Your mouth feels so good, Eren. Must've had a lot of practice." Erwin groaned at his subordinate's sudden enthusiasm as his lips slid down his cock.

"Yes sir, I have," Eren replied, his mouth slipping off with a wet popping noise. "I've never had the pleasure to suck someone as big as you, though." His mouth went back down, almost taking the whole length in one go.

"Fuck, you know just how to please a man," Erwin grunted, encouraging him with little thrusts of his hips. He moved his hands down to Eren's cheeks to feel the outline of his cock through the soft skin. Erwin moaned at how his subordinate leaned into the touch as much as he could without taking his mouth off his dick.

"You're going to have to stop soon if you don't want me coming down your throat," Erwin growled. Eren whimpered softly around him, helplessly turned on at the thought.

"You like that? The thought of my ejaculate shooting down your throat? Or would you rather keep it in your mouth for a while and taste it? I never knew you were such a slut." Erwin's hips moved with Eren's mouth, and he kept his hands on the boy to guide him. It seemed like Eren would explode in his pants any second. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were closed in pleasure. Eren's hips gyrated in desperate search of some relief for his erection.

Erwin eventually pulled Eren off his cock and caught his breath while admiring the brunette's flushed face. Eren looked up at him questioningly, his chest rising and falling steadily as he caught his breath.

"Sir? Am I not doing a good enough job?" Eren sounded worried. Erwin scoffed, shaking his head with a grin.

"No, you're on the wrong track there, Eren. You're absolutely divine, like you practice every damn day. I don't want to come just yet, as enjoyable as shooting down your throat sounds." Erwin ran his hand through Eren's hair, taking delight in the smile it drew to his face.

"I'm glad I can please you, commander. It's all I want to do." Eren gazed up at him, still shifting around an awful lot, trying to get comfortable with his pants squeezing his erection.

"Come here, Eren. Sit on my lap, facing me. I'll tell you what to do." Erwin gripped Eren's ass as he leapt up to obey. The teen let out a surprised yelp, but continued to straddle his commander's thighs. He rested his arms around his neck and leaned back into the hands still cupping and occasionally squeezing his ass.

"What can I do, sir?" Eren asked, biting back a moan at the shameless groping. Erwin smirked.

"There are so many things I've wanted to do to you," he admitted, taking delight in the way Eren tilted his head in feral curiosity.

"Like what?" Eren licked his lips.

Erwin leaned forward to murmur in his ear, "I'd love to fuck your tight ass right on my desk, maybe order you to sit on my lap and jerk your cock until you come, or fuck your pretty little mouth." Eren's breath hitched and his pants seemed to get impossibly tighter.

"Please sir, tell me more," he whined. 

"Don't you think you're being a little greedy? How about you repay me? Tell me all those disgusting thoughts we both know you have." Erwin smiled maliciously against the side of Eren's neck.

"A-alright, sir," he stuttered, "well, sometimes I think about you uh, ordering me around, maybe... maybe punishing me if I'm bad." Eren's voice rose in pitch as he rushed out the last sentence. His face was beet red and Erwin positively loved it.

"Punish you? I could never, you're too much of a good boy, Eren. So obedient for me. So loyal."

Eren's breath turned shaky and he couldn't help but roll his hips against Erwin's.

"I think you deserve a reward for always being so good. Take off your clothes, Eren." Erwin released his hold on the boy's ass and watched as he slid off his lap to undress. Eren's hands were fumbling, trying to remove his garments as fast as possible. As soon as his underwear was kicked off, Erwin pulled him back to his lap where he gently stroked him.

Eren buried his face in Erwin's neck, trying to stop himself from making needy little moans at every touch. He loved the warm, slightly spicy scent that always lingered around his commander, and in such close proximity it was almost suffocating. That combined with his rough, calloused hands caressing Eren's sensitive cock was enough to drive him insane with lust.

The feeling of Eren's hot breath on his neck spurred Erwin on. He ran his fingers up Eren's neck, feeling the goosebumps that popped up, and gripped his hair hard enough to elicit a whimper. He pulled Eren's head back to look at his face, flushed and overwhelmed. His mouth was open and panting and his eyes begged for more.

"You make the most depraved, salacious expressions," Erwin whispered in his ear. Eren squirmed in his lap. "Makes me want to thoroughly defile every part of you." Eren moaned.

"C-commander, I'm so close," Eren breathed out. His hips bucked into Erwin's maddening touch, trying to take all the man would give him. His cock was already dripping and making a mess of Erwin's hand.

"You're so lovely, such a remarkable soldier, and so damn handsome, too." Erwin continued whispering praise into his ear after hearing him keen and then feeling his arousal leak all over his hand. "Your eyes are beautiful, Eren, I'm sure you've been told. You're breathtaking like this... so fiery and all worked up for me, grinding your erection into my hand so desperately."

Eren couldn't think with his commander's low, smooth voice filling his ears and his rough hand stroking his cock. He wasn't able to quiet the constant moans and whines that slipped from his open mouth. Before he knew it, he was dangerously close to finishing. His climax was coaxed out of him by a final murmur of 'such a good boy,' in his ear. Eren's body shook and Erwin gently worked his cock as it spurted his release on his chest. Eren let out little moans and whimpers as waves of pleasure shot through him. Erwin pressed kisses into his subordinate's jaw line as he waited for him to come down from his high.

As soon as all the little shocks had run their course through his body, Eren slid down from Erwin's lap to kneel between his legs once again. He rested his flushed and satisfied face on his commander's thigh and nuzzled into it, moving his hands lazily around the clothed muscle of his legs. His cock was quite a sight to see from Eren's vantage point. He could see all the veins that ran down it, the little wrinkles of skin where the head met the shaft, and Eren's personal favorite, the pearly liquid that had dripped all the way down.

"Are you sure you don't want to relax a bit before, well..." Erwin paused and looked down at Eren's attentive face. "I just want you to be comfortable, Eren." The younger rolled his eyes and continued groping the insides of Erwin's thighs.

"I am comfortable," Eren grumbled, "you have no idea just how comfortable I am with sucking you off." Erwin blushed as a jolt of arousal ran through him at the boy's words.

Eren's hands stopped their teasing and rested on Erwin's hips, untucking his shirt. He wet his lips and leaned in to his length, swiping his tongue across the base and kissing it softly. He couldn't help the soft moan he let out at finally tasting his commander.

The gentle and sensuous attention to his cock was going to send Erwin to an embarrassingly early finish at the rate Eren was going. Erwin smoothed his hand over Eren's cheek, enticed by the passion with which he licked and kissed every inch of him. His other hand came to rest in the boy's hair, gently running through the locks. Erwin closed his eyes to just enjoy the pleasurable contact for a second.

"Sir?" Eren looked up at him. "Am I doing okay? I'm not sure what you like and dislike, so I'm kind of guessing."

Erwin laughed and cupped Eren's pouting face. "You have nothing to worry about, trust me," he reassured. Eren grinned and got back on task with enthusiasm, his tongue skimming up to the tip of Erwin's dick where he closed his lips around the head. He looked up at his commander for an instant before closing his eyes and sliding his lips down the length. Erwin gasped at the sudden wet heat encompassing him. He could feel Eren's tongue gliding against the underside of his cock, all warm and soft.

Eren bobbed his head, encouraged by the moans he drew from his commander. He grew a little overconfident and accidentally went too far down, feeling himself gag around Erwin. Eren's eyes watered as he pulled off of the length, leaving a trail of saliva. A soothing hand rubbed the back of his neck as Eren coughed a little and sheepishly smiled up at his commander.

"Someone sure is eager today," Erwin teased him. Eren rolled his eyes in response and got back to the task of lavishing his commander's arousal. He memorized every stutter of Erwin's hips, every clench of his hands, and every skipped breath. Throwing modesty out the window, Eren gripped the length with both hands and rubbed his face against it gently, letting Erwin thrust against his cheek. He could feel his face and bangs getting sticky, but it felt too good to be defiled in such a way that he didn't care. The sloppy thrusts against his face turned Eren on more than he'd ever admit.

As soon as he heard Erwin's quiet grunts and groans escalate, Eren pulled his mouth back over his cock to pleasure him properly. He paid no mind to the loud and extremely lewd slurping noises he made, focusing only on driving the man insane. He was careful not to gag this time.

"Fuck, Eren," Erwin groaned out, "I'm really close." His hands clenched and unintentionally pushed the boy down further, knotting into his hair and gripping his shoulder hard. Erwin gasped when Eren's tongue teased his leaking slit, almost exploding right then. "So good at sucking me off," he growled. Eren moaned around his dick, never slowing his pace. Erwin's hips jerked up at the added stimulation and his breath turned ragged as he unleashed his load into Eren's eager mouth. His body arched up and quaked as his cock was sucked dry. Erwin's hips rolled up into the hot ecstasy one last time before he was left breathless and limp.

Eren removed his mouth, licking his lips to clear some of the mess. He gazed up at his panting, fucked-out commander and was reminded of his own painfully hard need. He wrapped an arm around Erwin's waist to steady himself and moved his other hand down to quickly jerk himself to a second completion. Erwin noticed his actions and ran his hand through the teen's hair soothingly as he choked out a sob and spurted into his hand.

"It's been a while since I've bedded anyone as attentive as you," Erwin smiled softly down at Eren. "If ever," he added. Eren leaned his head against Erwin's thigh and stared up at him contentedly.

"I'm glad that was satisfactory, sir," Eren smirked. He knew he was a good fuck, and an even better lover if given the chance.

"So humble, too," Erwin teased. "Get up here, Eren, I'd like to kiss you, if I may." Eren stood up to slide onto his commander's lap once again. Erwin's arms wound around his neck and waist, pulling him close. For a second, he just appreciated the closeness and warmth.

Eren broke the pause and tentatively captured Erwin's lips in a kiss much too gentle for someone who had been passionately blowing him just seconds before. The older man found no reason to complain, though. He returned the kiss wholeheartedly, making sure to convey to Eren just how grateful he was.

**Author's Note:**

> im crying i just looked at the wordcount


End file.
